We're All Made of Stardust
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: Tsubaki is a young lady, who somehow managed to fall into the world. With a fear of men developing from her previous life, she is faced with being forced into being a ninja. Having assumingly come from a scattered clan, the Hokage has her train with Kakashi and Kurenai hoping to discover the potential that the mystery child possesses, if any at all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so, I don't know for sure how many people actually tend to read these, but I would like to say that I tried to write this. This was originally written when I was around twelve, and I found it in my documents on the computer. When I read it, it sickened me. I just HAD to rewrite it. So, here it is. It's not much, and there isn't much of any of the Naruto characters in this part... but... I think it's better than what I usually write. Nevertheless, thank you soooo much for the people that actually decide to read this story :D YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

**PS. I love constructive criticism! You can PM me about your thoughts, flame me if you must. I'm not going to delete it, odds are. I love every review, I don't care :D I'm nothing more than a review whore. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. My ability to write this piece of work falls under the Fair Use policy. Creative Commons. I only own Naoki, Lara, Tsubaki. At the moment, my OCs. I own everything that you do not recognize from the anime/manga's plot line.**

* * *

"Tsubaki!" The way that he said my name, was filled with so much hatred. It was as if he poured every negative thought and emotion into the three syllables that made up my name. With the way that he addressed me, you'd think I was the anti-christ. I breathed a heavy sigh, and laid my head against the wall.

It was then that the idea came into my mind, Naoki got himself drunk again. Just the thought of him drunk was unsettling, but it explained his behavior. The only time he paid me any mind was when he was intoxicated.

It really made me wonder though, ever since child care services paid him a visit he hadn't so much as touch a beer can. Why start drinking again now...?

I closed my eyes, and allowed all the thoughts that were collecting in my head to disperse. Silence filled my mind, as it did the room.

Only seconds later the sound of footsteps broke through the newly established silence. Here he comes, I do wonder what it is I am to be blamed for now. I was everything, his scapegoat, his punching bag.

I opened my eyes, and gazed towards the door. That door was the only thing that stood between me and Naoki. It was useful, a tool per say, all I would have to do is close it. Simple, really, but Naoki would be far too intoxicated to find the doorknob half of the time, let alone open it.

"You know why I was fired?" His voice broke my thought. Yes, it does seem I am getting blamed for his stupidity.

The door then slammed open. It is clear that he is not nearly drunk enough. I scowled, the frown seeming to etch itself into my face.

"Don't be that way..." He purred. He makes me absolutely sick! What am I to him now? A lover substitute, that is disgusting!

"I asked you a question."He said, his voice a low growl. In response I narrowed my eyes, and looked away. There was no way in hell I was about to give him the satisfaction of my answering his question.

He crept towards me at a slow pace, my heart quickened in my chest. "Answer me." His voice was harsh and full of acid. I felt his grimy hands wrap themselves around my hair. Porcine behavior coming from a government official.

He yanked me towards his chest, the last ounce of defiance that swam inside of me vanished. I bit the inside of my cheek, I will answer to him. "No..."The words came out of my lips were forced, cold, without meaning. I closed my eyes, and even by doing that I know a smirk formed on Naoki's face.

"You..."His tone barely went above a whisper, his breath trickled down my neck. The sick bastard.

I clenched my fists, you'd think he would take the hint! But he kept on, his face drew closer to mine, and upon instinct, I smacked him.

He recoiled.

"Shacking up with someone then are you?" My eyes widened into saucers, How the hell could he even imply that? Where did that come from? Like hell I'd give myself to him, and his mind had came to the conclusion that I'm whoring myself off because of it?!

I felt my hair being yanked, and I grinded my teeth. Despicable. I can not wait for the day that he rots in hell.

"I should have sent you to the brothel as soon as you started to bleed!"Naoki's words were harsh, I could not fathom why he would say that. I had never done anything wrong. I was not even his blood kin! He supposedly adopted me seven years ago out of the goodness of his heart.

Seems like when he was told to love me as one of his own, he took the meaning of the words in a different perspective.

"No arguments, there huh?"He teased, why he would tease me about something of this caliber was beyond me. He doesn't even have the right to send me to a whore house!

"Good." He took my silence as an answer. I felt moisture at the corner of my eyes, the last bit of strength and willpower that kept me from crying was gone. It had left along with my pride, and defiance.

All of the attributes that had aided me in keeping up and maintaining my indifferent countenance.

"Come now. Best get ready to send you off."Naoki said. I reluctantly looked up at him with glassy eyes, and watched him give a devious, malicious smirk.

He then began to drag me out of the safety of my room, and out into the hallway.

"NAOKI!" The words came from neither Naoki, or myself. I recognized the voice easily. The shrillness of it. Never had I been so happy to hear his name being called. It was Lara, she had shouted his name, my neighbor. Thank God!

Naoki scowled, "God damn bitch..."He cursed, his grip on my hair tightening. He turned towards me, allowing his: "I'm a perfect Father" persona, as I dubbed it, over take his features.

"Be a good girl..."He said, yanking me off of the ground with his vice-like grip. "I'll be back."He continued, speaking to me in that damned sickly sweet voice of his. I turned away, he had already seen my tear-stained face once, I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing it again.

"Don't be like that..."He trailed his free hand over my face. I was not going to allow him to touch me.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and weighing the possible outcomes inside of my head, I bit down on his hand.

"I'm through with you bitch!"He barked the words, sending me face first into the wall. I bit back a whimper, God did that hurt.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lara's shrill scream grabbed Naoki's attention. I stayed in my spot, hearing his footsteps descend down the stairs.

I sat up, turning my self around against the wall. I felt blood trickle from my nose and temple. I can't let him send me to a brothel, he will do it as soon as Lara leaves.

A smile played its way onto my face. Lara, and there I had it, my epiphany.

Lara, she is a nice woman, but she has a terrible habit of rambling on and getting off the topic at hand. BRILLIANT! I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, I had almost shouted those words.

I gulped. I must do this, I haven't a choice.

With a bit of effort, I willed myself to get off of the ground. Leaning onto the wall for support, I felt a sense of vertigo overtake me. I winced, and laid my head against the wall, closing my eyes in hopes that the feeling would soon fade.

Upon opening my eyes, as I had hoped the feeling had faded. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, and slowly began to walk towards my door.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MENACE! DO YOU HEAR ME LAD! A SCOUNDREL!"Lara's loud voice broke the silence that had collected. Her heavy accent ricocheted off the walls, lingering in the hallway.

I smiled to myself.

Taking the woman's audacious voice to my advantage, I walked at a quicker pace, nearing the door to my room. My mind blanked out, I blocked out all sounds. The only thing I was concerned with was making it to my room. The few sounds I could hear, were my faint footsteps, my heartbeat, and the antagonizing ticking of the clock on the wall.

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

The silence that shrouded the room was becoming unnerving. I began to walk faster, and faster. My feet in an unspoken race with the clock and my heartbeat. An orchestra composed of three sounds, loud enough to perform before a crowd.

The front door slammed, shaking the house. She's gone!

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

My heart was beating at a pace that I didn't know was possible! The stomping of Naoki's feet, the ticking of the clock, and my heartbeat. The race began again, unknowing of which would be named victor, or who would stop first. With my luck it would be my heart.

The footsteps stopped, I had made it to my window. I could have sworn that for a single moment my heart stopped along with everything else. My breathing became heavy, and forced.

I fiddled with the latch on the window.

IT WAS STUCK!

The ticking of the clock, was nerve racking, the sound of the footsteps making their way down the hallway.

CMON!

I wanted to scream! But that would be in vain, Naoki would find that I was trying to escape, and hell would break loose in the house.

The footsteps drew closer.

So... Close...

The sound of the latch squeaking open was heavenly. Never had I heard something as beautiful.

Footsteps stopped.

I slid the window open, climbing out and dangling by the ledge.

I tightly closed my eyes, allowing myself to drop onto the branch of an old tree. God must be smiling down on me today!

I smiled, no, smile is not the word. I grinned. I was so happy at the moment, all my worries seemed to vanish. But when I heard my door slam against the wall, all thoughts faded.

"THERE YOU ARE!"His voice was filled with anger, and rage. It was the harshest tone he could muster.

"Fuck..."I breathed the word out with remorse. Never did I like to use such strong words to describe my emotions, but it was the only word that I could deem as fitting, given my current situation.

I leaned forward my hands grasping hold of the tree's trunk, slowly creeping towards it, so that Naoki wouldn't be able to get me.

"WHY YOU!"He growled the words, he sounded like a rabid lion. I wouldn't have doubted it if foam started to form out of the corner of his mouth.

I felt it, he had managed to gain hold of my hair.

By God did I need to get it cut. If it was waist length, than it would be okay, but my hair fell below my rear. I clenched my eyes shut, yanking my head away from his direction.

I heard him, the shuffling of his body to position himself where he wouldn't fall out of the window, but still be able to grab me. I looked down, and a few feet from the tree was a pool. I looked between the water, and Naoki.

Two choices. There was no way I'd be able to get down this tree with him there. I frowned, I never exactly opted to think things through, and because of that impulsiveness I had, I was put into situations like this.

You can't swim. You can't swim. You can't swim. You can't swim.

I silently repeated the words to myself. With a final gaze in Naoki's direction, I jumped.

My body, moved on it's own. With a will of its own. The angered shouts of Naoki, and terrified screams of the neighbor's filled my ears, as I made contact with the surface of the water.

I sunk. Sunk down to the bottom, like a stone.

The water filled my lungs, replacing the oxygen enriched air I needed.

This was it. This was my end. How stupid of me, I should've thought this one through. I guess my hatred of Naoki, and want to be away from his overcame my better judgement.

A minute passed by, and I couldn't hold on much longer. I closed my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness, the darkness that I had been fighting against for so long... I allowed it to overtake me, I succumbed to its will.

At least there is no more Naoki...

* * *

I had regained my consciousness, not fully, but enough of it to know that I was being pulled from what would have been my watery grave.

I couldn't breath, though, I felt the cool air caress my face, mocking me. I couldn't will myself to open my eyes, or move. I felt weak.

"Kakashi, is she alive?"The words, were warped, I couldn't quite understand what they were. I figured they were from a man. "She's not breathing."This voice was different, a bit of indifference in the tone, that was tinged with worry.

I felt pressure against my chest. Was I dead? That was the million dollar question, I felt in a state of peace. I must be dead.

Silence fell. I began to hear a sound. This one was not warped like the rest, a faint sound. It was my heartbeat.

I wasn't dead... almost.

I felt a pressure against my lips, my nose being parted. My breath returned. I could breathe again.

With the last ounce of strength that laid dormant inside of me, I opened my eyes. The last thing I saw was a man. His face covered with a black fabric, a strange headband on his forehead, and silver hair falling over to the side. A few moments later, the darkness returned.

* * *

**AN: So there you have my pathetic attempt at rewriting my story. It has much work to be done, but I suppose it has potential. *coughcoughcoughcough* does not *coughcoughcoughcough***

**I don't believe I will continue this unless someone actually likes it. I don't think that faving my story shows that as much as a review. *bows* sorry... I just tend to have trust issues... *laughs awkwardly***

***Voice of a scoffing BETA reader in the background*- That's not the only issues you have. Your grammar is atrocious!**

**I-I know... no need to rub it in... *sighs* good-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As of now, I have decided to continue the story. I do not believe that this chapter is as good as the last one, but there are some new concepts that I've come up with here. I do hope that you enjoy it! I slaved over this for more than 10 hours xD *desperately needs a life* I hope Kurenai isn't too awfully OOC, as well as the Hokage. It's just that I pictured that she would treat Tsubaki as a daughter, if that makes sense :p**

**Another thing, I would like the thank my only reviewer: fey4life ! Even though I have already personally thanked her, she gets her name in my story :D**

**I would also like to thank all of the people who followed my story: **

**FOLLOWS: fey4life, zumagirl, fanfiction2010, and Kushina98**

**FAVS: fey4life, dougal92, and Kushina98**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU 3 :D NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY~**

* * *

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Focusing on the blurry warped world around me. I saw nothing, white blanketed everything like a fresh cover of snow. Heaven. The word registered itself into my thoughts, clouding them. Death, the word fought for its place in my head. Was I dead and in heaven? The two words joined and strung a sentence. The was no other plausible explanation. Save for the chances of my decomposing in hell.

Presumingly, that I was now in hell. The likelihood of me being in heaven stood the same chances, as did the possibility I was alive, or in hell. Between the three, I was leaning more to being in heaven. After all _ why_ would I be alive? I couldn't wrap my mind around life. I drowned, didn't I? Knowing Naoki, I was as good as dead to him the moment I took the fall. He wouldn't dare safe me, and my audience would have been too shocked to save me.

I sighed, I suppose heaven is like a second life then. You don't know if you're dead or not. The idea of not knowing where you stand is nauseating. It turns out, that there very well might be a life after death.

"You are awake now child?"The voice of an elderly man filled my ears. My eyes widened, and my breath hitched in my throat. Shit. Be it heaven, hell, or the world of the living. I was truly screwed over now. Lucifer, God, Jesus, Satan, Michael...? It could be any of them, though, God was my best guess. He was always depicted as an old, aged man.

I would have looked to soothe my curiosity, but I didn't have the stomach to do so. Even if it wasn't one of the religious figures, then it could mean I was safe, and alive. I scoffed. Who am _I_ kidding? "The odds are never in my favour."(1). With my rotten luck, the man would be a serial rapist or a killer all under the guise of an old man.

I visibly shuddered at the thought.

It doesn't matter who it is, I cannot give in! I will not let him do with me as he desires! That long-lost spark inside of me was reignited. I was damned as is, fighting back would give me a sense of power. A sense that I was in control of my life.

"Calm down..." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

NO!

Instinctively, I smacked the hand, and backed away. I hate it when I'm touched! NO, no, no, no, no! I don't care who you are, who you think you are, or what your intentions are. If you touch me, I'm going to fight back. If you don't remove yourself from my personal space, then you may get bitten.

Honestly, I had the instincts, nothing short of that belonging to an animal when I'm put into a situation such as this. Not that I am the only person who acts like this. Surely, there are other people who act the same?

A sigh filled the room, pulling me from my racing thoughts. "You will not be harmed, you are in Konoha's medical facility. I as the Hokage will see to your safety."

Hokage...? The words lingered in my mind the longest. Fire shadow...? It must be a pseudonym of some kind,a different identity he goes by.

I'm not dead, that was for sure now. The obnoxiously loud beating of my heart was proof enough of that.

It then hit me. OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I was at the mercy of a Japanese Hugh Hefner. It's all over... I'm royally fucked over.

No, massive understatement. I cannot process another more suiting phrase or word, but I know that royally fucked does it injustice. This man will rape me, and kill me! I'll never be seen again!

My breathing was rough, fast, and rapid. My mind was swirling, I didn't know what to think. I was absolutely terrified.

"CHILD! BREATHE!"The words of the Hokage were distant, merging with the clicking of heels against tile, and shouts. I couldn't hear anything, but my heart beat and a ringing.

An all too familiar blackness greeted me, and I succumbed to its will.

* * *

Hokage's POV

"Hokage-sama, The girl was hyperventilating."Spoke a nurse, her sharp words pulling me from my train of thought. "Yes... It seems so..."I mumbled, allowing my mind to return to where it was yanked away from before.

"I believe that it would be best for you not to be the one she sees when she reawakes. No disrespect meant sir." I looked up at the woman, and nodded. "Of course," The words absent-mindedly left my mouth without effort. The women were right. The child was petrified, it seems I would be much better off bringing in Kurenai in my steed.

She is a woman, and if she could bring Hinata out of her loneliness, she could aid in coaxing the fear out of this child. Not only that, but there is a probability of her growing fond of the child.

Yes, I should have her house the girl... With the information that is known, this child could be an enemy. I would not like to think of the possibility, but it is imminent, and she can not be taken lightly. The danger that she could bring is ever-growing.

It would be interesting to see how the child blooms into a ninja, under the wing of a jounin. We'll just have to see how it all turns out, now.

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

I rose from my unconscious state of being, for the second time that day, to the sound of beeping. Blinking the blurriness out of my vision, I turned towards the noise. There, at my side was a heart rate monitor. I wonder why it's there... Maybe because I passed out?

"Hello there little one." I jumped at the voice, the machine picking up the drastic change. Sweat built up on my forehead, dripping down the side of my face. Who is here now...? The beeping in my ears grew painfully loud, trying to keep up with my heart.

The faint sound of footsteps were heard, immediately followed by the squeaking of pressure being put onto the bed I was laying in. "Don't be scared..."The voice was a woman's, the softness of her tone, and the warmth that her words brought were proof.

I felt her calloused hands graze over my forehead, moving the fringe that fell over my eyes, obstructing her vision. "You're safe." She said the words softly, and as much as I yearned to believe them, I couldn't bring myself to do so. This was too good to be true, it had to be a dream.

Just any minute now, I'll be jerked awake by Naoki and drug off to the brothel that I was sold to.

The woman moved her thumbs to the corners of my eyes and wiped away the moisture that had accumulated, the tips of her nails brushing against my skin.

I bit my tongue. Who was this woman? Why was she being so kind? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Her touch was filled with care, and a foreign feeling of warmth. It made me stop, and wonder if her touch was what a mother's felt like. It was strangely soothing, and calming. I enjoyed the feeling, and I didn't want it to leave.

"Who're you..."My mouth betrayed me, and asked the question. I felt that if I asked her this, then she would vanish, fade away into the air. Silly, really, but the feeling sat in the pit of my stomach. I gulped and looked up at the woman, my eyes looking up into her sanguineous gaze.

The woman gave a smile, a sense of happiness washing over at her features. I believe it was because she got me to speak.

"Yuhi Kurenai,"She said, allowing her hands to dwell on the side of my face a few seconds more, before returning them to her lap. I frowned, at the coldness that quickly replaced the warmth her touch had provided me with.

I have never been able to feel a sort of peacefulness by another's touch before. Surely, this must be what it is like to have a mother. Elder sister, even. I wouldn't know for sure, because, undoubtedly this will be the first and last time I ever experience this again.

It was as if she was slowly melting the barrier around my heart that was built up, smoothing out the incisions and covering it with a balm.

I wanted to trust Kurenai more than anything, but my mind was telling me otherwise. Her kindness could be a false persona she put up to trick me, that's what my mind wanted to lead me to believe, but I didn't want to listen.

In the deepest recesses of my mind, something was telling me to let this woman in, and that was what I was going to do. I should try and trust her, and leave the Hokage to himself. I had bad vibes about that man.

"Can you tell me your name little one?" I snapped out of my state of reverie. I fought back the moisture that threatened to escape from my eyes, and looked down. This woman didn't need to see me cry a second time, no, I wouldn't allow it. I don't know anything else but her name... this could be dangerous. It's not safe...

I felt her hand move to my shoulder. She's like Lara... Nostalgic thoughts came to my mind. 'Little one', that's exactly how she addressed her daughter. Maybe I should tell this woman my name... I think I should. _ NO!_ A voice in the back of my head shouted. _ YOU CAN'T TELL HER WHO YOU ARE! SHE'LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THE REST!_

I bit my lip, and weighed my chances. "K...Kurosawa Tsubaki." Telling Kurenai my name gave me a sense of freedom. I didn't use Naoki's family name, I used MY family name. The one that I was led to assume left my life forever, the day I was adopted.

A small sob then escaped from my throat, accompanied by the unwelcome tears that I had been fighting back.

The woman allowed her eyes to widen, "Little Camelia." She whispered, moving her hand from my shoulder and down my back.

It was my turn for my eyes to widen, as the woman pulled me into a strong embrace. Allowing me to rest my head on her chest.

My head was filled with all the minimal acts of kindness Kurenai has shown me, all banding together to try and form a reasoning.

She doesn't know me, I appeared seemingly out of nowhere. All of these things seemed meaningless to her. She treats me as a child of her own flesh and blood.

"You don't have a family do you..."Kurenai spoke the words with remorse. She didn't want to ask the question, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

I pressed my face to her chest, a choked sob coming from my mouth.

Without saying anything else, she rubbed circles into my back with her fingers. She was trying to calm me down. It seemed she noticed that I was indeed orphaned by my reactions, and she took it as her responsibility to reassure me.

* * *

Kurenai's POV

I continued to hold the child in my arms. The sadness that shrouded her was great. She was like the fox child, Naruto. She was orphaned. Being an orphaned child from a ninja clan is not an oddity, but it was still saddening.

The child was broken, perhaps putting her under Kakashi would be best. The Hokage was planning on training her, but there is the Sakura girl, and Uchiha boy. The Uchiha boy is an avenger, it would be very bad if they were to converse. No, she would have to stay with me. I will not allow him to put her with any of the others. I can house her and train her in weaponry.

Yes, that would be best. Hokage-sama, though, will insist that Kakashi train her in ninjutsu. Perhaps, the Uchiha boy will not affect her. He hasn't affected the ninetails, but more the other way around.

I sighed, how troubling... This child certainly is an enigma.

It does make me wonder... Her clan, she is not from the country of fire. That name is water country name, that much I recognize.

Hm, peculiar. We're not on too awfully bad terms with Kirigakure, so, why is one of their people here, in Konoha? The child can not possibly be anything above a genin, if even that. So, a spy or infiltrator is definitely out.

Every ninja in Kiri is a killer though. That graduation exam is not nearly as gruesome and evil as it once was, but the student is still forced to kill. That new kage, had sent word that she is trying to dispel the tradition, but the elders will have none of it.

I felt Tsubaki move. I looked down at the girl, and saw that she had cried herself to sleep in my arms.

A small smile filled my features, as I laid her down on the bed. "Bye little Camellia."I said, leaving the child to sleep.

* * *

"Kurenai." The Hokage's voice called out, his way of pronouncing my name was slow and filled with a slight hint assertiveness. "I expect that you have found something of the child, yes?"

I frowned. He's going to be angry? No, he won't show it... That assertive tone shows that this is of utmost importance.

"Yes, sir."I bowed to the man, and took my place before his desk. All I know is that she's orphaned, and her name, he'll be highly disappointed. I'm a jounin, I can't let my emotions get the better of me. He won't chew me out, but I have a feeling someone else will do that for him.

I watched the Hokage carefully, he may keep up that indifferent countenance when dealing with jounins, but his actions will rely what his appearance doesn't.

The man, leaned forward in his chair, setting his pipe on the corner of the table. He looked towards me with expectant eyes, whilst he folded his hands in front of him. Oh... He is in that rare serious position of his... The one he uses with the ANBU, and the other jounin.

"Kurosawa Tsubaki, she's also orphaned." I said the words carefully, mentally giving myself a beating for how insignificant the information I had found was. I couldn't be any less happier than the Hokage was with this.

His expression hardened. "Kurenai, are you completely sure that the child's name is Kurosawa?"He asked. He was incredibly serious. I thought I recognized the name, but I dismissed the probability of it being important. It seems as though, there is more to this child then what meets the eye.

I nodded, in response to the question he had asked me.

I heavy sigh reverberated off of the walls of the office. "I believe, if my memory serves correctly, that you have heard of the agreement that was formed between the First Mizukage, and the Second Kazekage, yes?"

What kind of question is that? I kept my snarky remark to myself, and nodded yet again, choosing that it would be better to stay silent, then risk disrespecting him.

"The two countries were having a terrible dispute, one that would soon lead to war about all the ninja. The war was most certainly unneeded, so, the kage of both the country of water, and mist formed an agreement to ease the hostility. It was that, the youngest daughter of the Kazekage, and the eldest son of the Mizukage be betrothed."

The story that the Hokage was telling wasn't new knowledge, most of the genin in Konoha have the story drilled into their heads. Marriage, now, as it had always been was how clans and countries settled hostility. The importance of the story was what was unknown to me. Knowing, Hokage-sama, he will speak in riddles, and take longer to get to his point. I have a feeling I'll be here for awhile...

"Lady Chiyo of the sand. You are familiar with her puppet master jutsu are you not?"He inquired, and I inclined my head, as I had for all of his other questions.

"Lady Chiyo is a direct descendant of the second Kazekage. Her puppet technique had been passed down through her blood kin with only few exceptions. Lady Chiyo is a granddaughter of Midori, the woman whom was married to Genji, the son of the Mizukage. Similarly to the Uchiha clan, and the Hyuga clan. Genji's family had a kekkei genkai, it was known as Chi no Kizuna. It was not an ocular jutsu, but it was feared as such."

I listened attentively to each word that was spoken. My mind was trying to wrap meaning around the information absorbed, to no avail.

"Midori and Genji had a single child, who bared the ability of both of his parents. That child, later bared one of his own. The process continued for generations, until one of the descendants had a daughter. Unable to have anymore children, the girl , who was named Kaede was the only child that harbored both bloodline abilities. She once older, married a man part of the Kurosawa clan. This clan, was nearly annihilated. No gifted ninja remained living. When the head of the clan had discovered of Kaede's abilities, he had his son and her have a child. In their last attempt at reviving the clan, the children that were born, were married off to other men of the clan. A century later, the clan had been revived, with a kekkei genkai of its own, chi kugutsu. Art of the blood puppet."

The last bit of the Hokage's words were processed. To say that I was lost, would be a lie. "You believe that Tsubaki holds that ability?"I asked. It was a possibility, granted, but how. The child almost drowned, how could she be part of such a renowned clan that is part of Kiri? That was the question, and surely I wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing. It does seem that we will need to make the child into a ninja, see if she has the ability, and use it to our advantage.

The Akatsuki, it's growing. All of the higher ups know it. They will soon come after the Uchiha, or Naruto. Their organization seeks power, and those children may seek it, if not guided away. Perhaps having another gifted Ninja will aid in that.

"You seem to be heavy in thought, what troubles you Kurenai?" The question drew my attention towards the old man.

"Sir, we should train her. If she holds this ability as you suggest, perhaps we can see for ourselves and use it to our advantage. She will be strong. Kiri may be a minor ally, but if we keep her in our village..." My words were fast, and strong. My heart, and emotions, though, were stronger. I wanted to keep the child more than use her power. Honestly, I didn't want to use her power, as much as help her develop it. She reminded me of Hinata. Both girls hold a large amount of power, but cannot get past their emotions to show it. Or, assumingly, with Tsubaki.

The Hokage held up a wrinkly hand to silence me. "Kurenai. I believe that would be a strategical plan to execute, but there are problems that will arise from her presence. The Kurosawa clan, was scattered throughout the countries when the Fourth Mizukage rose to power. They betrayed Kiri, and the kage hunted each person down. The girl, as I'm sure you've been made aware, was found by Kakashi. She was being pursued by Kiri ANBU, and escaped by nearly drowning in the lake. I do not wish to send her off on her own and allow her to die, but if she stays, I do not believe we should try and see if she actually holds the ability. We will leave it to the child to discover herself."

I frowned, the corners of my lips etching themselves into my face. "Very well. I will not speak a word of any of this to her."

"That would be wise. Now, to matters of current importance, I seem to have heard that you have a rather strong influence on the child. It may be better for you to house her, other than having her live alone, or with someone else. There is also the issue with whom is to train her. I have found another jounin, who will be in charge of her primarily. You may know her, you may not. The woman is an old ANBU agent. Fushiyomi Natsu. Along with the teachings of Natsu, you and Kakashi should train her as well. When Tsubaki is at a high enough skill level, she will be allowed to go and do missions with a platoon. Until then, Natsu will accompany her on every mission, regardless of whom it is with."

My frown turned into a scowl at the mention of an ANBU. "Understood."I said, fighting back the snarl that threatened to leave my mouth.

"It is late in the evening, you should return to your home. You have a training session with your students tomorrow, do you not? You're dismissed."

I gave the Hokage a respective bow, and took my leave.

The child is becoming more of a nuisance than she is worth...

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING :D**

**FOOTNOTE: (1) The phrase that Tsubaki had mentioned, does not belong to me, nor did I think of it. It belongs to Suzanne Collins author of the The Hunger Games. All I did was alter it slightly to fit the situation.**

**Now, for the ending note, I would like to say that Natsu, is an OC of mine, along with the children of the kages, and their children, and so on. **

**I would also like to say that, I had to use google translate for the jutsu names, leaning on to Narutopedia for help with the puppet jutsu part. **

**As far as I know, the first mizukage hasn't been given a story in the anime or manga, so I used my creative freedom to use him and the second kazekage to form Tsubaki's clan history. Now, before you go OH MY GOD A MARYSUE KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT. I would like for you to know, that the jutsu will now show signs in our little heroine, until long ways from here. It would be unreal if other wise. I would also like to say, that all aspects of the Kurosawa clan belong to me. **

**I hope that Tsubaki was believable, and that I showed her actions realistically. **

**In the next chapter you can expect to meet Natsu, and a little training with Tsubaki. **

**Also, let me know what you think! I know that this was much much much more terrible than the first chapter, buttttt I still want opinions. Pleaseee. *_***

**Uh, what else... hmmmm, well I would like to know what you all think of the clan history? I thought it was pretty clever, but I _did_ write it, so of course I would think that. :P**

**Now, I do believe that is it. **

**Don't be afraid to review, follow, and fav. Constructed Criticism is loved and greatly appreciated. Flames will be read, and responded too like all reviews. They will also be used to roast marshmallows! NOMNOMNOM :D**


End file.
